Entre las sombras
by Some Anonymous
Summary: Tori, una persona cruel, fría, pero todo eso lo tiene que ocultar, sonriendo a las personas inocentemente, cuando nadie las conoce, Jade, termino enamorándose de ella por mostrar todo lo que ella no podía...
1. Oscuridad, mi amigo

**"****Entre las sombras"**

Capítulo I "Oscuridad, mi amigo"

La observaba desde mi posición, se veía tan serena, tan tranquila, no como normalmente la veo, insultándome, o tratando de intimidarme.

Ya hacía meses que venía a observarla, más o menos desde que me convertí en una vampiresa…

_Flashback._

Acababa de salir de Hollywood Arts, pero, me había quedado a ayudar a André para su nueva canción para su clase. Ya era bastante tarde, Trina ya se fue, entonces tengo que ir caminando, al menos voy a tener tiempo para pensar.

Las cosas que han estado pasando últimamente son muy raras. Primero, Jade, creo que estoy enamorándome de ella. Segundo, me siento observada, ya desde unas semanas atrás, siento que me siguen, que me observan, sólo estoy a salvo cuando estoy en Hollywood Arts.

Ya solo faltan unas pocas calles para llegar a mi casa, y, pensando, me había olvidado de prestar atención por donde voy; normalmente cuando Trina se olvida de mí y tengo que ir caminando, tomo el camino más largo ¿Por qué? Es muy sencillo, por el camino más corto hay que pasar por una calle un tanto…umm… grotesca.

Esta calle está llena de delincuentes, tal vez violadores, vagabundos y alcohólicos, ya iba a la mitad de la calle así que no había vuelta atrás, seguí caminando con paso más acelerado, y fue cuando paso, me agarraron de la muñeca y me arrastraron hasta un callejón, no grite porque me habían tapado la boca.

A este punto estaba llorando silenciosamente, me apoyó por una de las paredes se acercó a mi cuello lentamente.

Comencé a sentir un dolor muy fuerte, ¡me estaba mordiendo! ¡Era un vampiro!

Después de unos minutos caí inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Al día siguiente desperté, mágicamente, en mi cama, aún tenía la ropa del día de ayer.

Lentamente, subí mi mano a mi cuello y, efectivamente, tenía una mordida.

¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

_Fin del Flashback._

Días después de ello, comencé a tener los efectos, ya saben, la fuerza sobrehumana, la necesidad de ingerir sangre, en unos de esos días, golpeé accidentalmente a Jade, sí, la golpeé.

_Flashback._

Estaba dejando mis libros en mi casillero para por fin irme de ese odioso lugar, éste definitivamente no fue mí día, así que pobre el que se cruce en mí camino. Cerré fuertemente la puerta de mi casillero que hasta pensé que lo iba a romper _"Debo aprender a controlar mi fuerza"_ Pensé.

-¿Qué pasa, Vega? ¿Estás triste porqué eres más virgen que Sinjin? –Menciono con voz burlona.

-Cállate –Espeté con voz furiosa, si me sigue provocándome de esa manera, su linda nariz, será lo contrario de linda.

-¡Wooow! ¡Y no lo negaste! Pero, bueno, quién querría acostarse contigo, así, con ojeras, con ese estilo, toda asquerosa, de seguro ni Sinjin quisiera estar contigo, pobre, hasta Trina es mejor qu-No la deje terminar ya que mi puño impactó brutalmente con su rostro.

Cayó, sorprendentemente, inconsciente en el suelo.

-Jade, ¿Ya estás? Para poder ir-¿Qué paso? –Beck se acercaba, pero se detuvo al ver a su novia inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo.

Yo solo le dirigí una manera para después salir afuera, al comprobar que no había nadie, fui corriendo a mi casa, a una velocidad inhumana

_Fin del Flashback._

Después de eso, Jade ya no era tan grosera, pero seguía con sus insultos, miré al horizonte, y vi el sol asomándose, tenía que volver a casa ya, es viernes, por mi suerte.

Salté por los árboles hasta llegar al que estaba al lado de la ventana de mi habitación, entré y miré al reloj digital que se encontraba al lado de mi cama "6:27" mostraba en éste, nosotros entrabamos a las 7:15, debía apurarme, aunque, bueno, no era un gran problema para mí.

Me bañe como un rayo, literal, me vestí, y bajé a la cocina. Salude a mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla e hice lo mismo con mi papá. Me senté en la mesa y bajó Trina con unos tacones más grandes que mis brazos, y tomo asiento al lado mío.

Al terminar de desayunar, tomé mis cosas y fui al auto de Trina, nos subimos y fuimos a Hollywood Arts.

Al entrar, vimos a un montón de gente amontonada en una de las paredes.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté a André que llego a mi lado hace unos momentos.

-¿Recuerdas la obra en la que Jade estaba trabajando? –Asentí-Bueno, las audiciones comienzan mañana y todos quieren estar, ¿Harás la audición? –Preguntó.

-No lo creo, Jade me odia bastante, no creo que siquiera me deje hacer la audición –Mencioné. Después de la vez que le di el puñetazo prefiero mantenerme alejada hasta que controle mis "Poderes" al 100%.

-Tienes razón –Respondió André.

La campanilla resonó por los pasillos dando comienzo a la jornada del día de hoy.

Camino a la sala de Ciencias, al menos soy buena en ello. Tome asiento en uno de los pupitres de atrás. Más tarde el profesor entró y la sala se fue quedando en silencio.

-Buenos días alumnos –Saludo el profesor –Éste día, haremos algo diferente, tendrán que hacer un informe sobre la energía nuclear,… en grupo –en la sala se formó un bullicio, genial, ahora ¿con quién hago el trabajo? El único "amigo" que tengo en esta sala es Jade. El profesor volvió a hablar -…pero yo elijo los grupos –Los alumnos comenzaron a protestar, bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por los grupos.

-Sinjin con Josh, Rick con Lidia, Amelia con…mmm…Agony, Tori con…¡Jade!, Cristopher co- No pudo seguir porque Jade protestó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PIENSO TRABAJAR CON VEGA! EXIJO QUE ME CAMBIE DE PAREJA –Gritó exageradamente, genial, de las 27 personas que hay en la clase, me tocó Jade.

-Lo siento, Jade, pero no voy a hacer ningún cambio, deje de comportarse infantilmente, no estás en primaria. –Jade iba a volver a protestar, pero simplemente se sentó refunfuñando y balbuceando maldiciones.

Más tarde, ya en la hora del almuerzo, como yo no como nada de lo que sirven en la escuela, simplemente voy al armario del conserje y saco de mi mochila un saco de mi clase de sangre favorita, le pongo un sorbete, me siento en el suelo y empiezo a degustarlo mientras juego con mi peraphone.

Después de unos minutos sonó de nuevo la campana, guarde el saco, ya vacío, en mi mochila, y salí, me tocaba clase con Sikowitz, es la última que tengo en el día.

Apenas me adentré a la sala todos se voltearon a verme. André se levantó y caminó a mi con la mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Tori estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? –Sí, ¿Qué me paso?

-Emmm, sí, ¿Por qué? –Pregunté dubitativa.

-Tienes la remera y la boca llena de sangre –¡Mierda! De seguro no había terminado de tomar toda la sangre y al guardarla me salpicó. Salí corriendo de ahí hasta llegar al baño de las mujeres, y sí, mi boca también estaba llena de sangre, me limpié la sangre de la boca y traté, inútilmente de limpiar la de mi remera. Recordé que tenía una chaqueta en mi mochila, la saqué y me la puse.

Al salir del baño tocó la campana, suspiré y fui tapándome la cara con la capucha de mi chaqueta, cuando pasé por la puerta del conserje alguien me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastro adentro, el sentimiento de déjà vú me inundo. Traté de darle un puñetazo pero no hice al darme cuenta de quién era.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunté zafándome de su agarre.

-Mañana, en mi casa a las 04:00 pm, para hacer el trabajo, NO TARDES –Me dijo, y después salió.

Me sentía feliz porque estaría a solas con Jade, pero también triste porque no tenía alguna oportunidad con ella.

Sin más, simplemente me fui a casa.

Ya era de noche, eso significada que tenía que salir por las calles. Me puse mi capa negra, unos jeans ajustados negros, bajo me capa tenía puesta una remera mangas largas. Salté por la ventana y fui a los bosques, genial, hay una familia acampando, y su padre fue a buscar más leña.

Lo seguí silenciosamente por los árboles y en un momento cuando paró para orientarse, salté encima de él y mordí su cuello violentamente.

¿Mencioné que soy la asesina serial más temida del momento?

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

Hola, jé, éste es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan crueles, NO SÉ cuando voy a volver a actualizar, pero al menos esta es la última semana, después ya tengo vacaciones ¡yeah!, no esperen actualización esta semana, tengo examen de...m-matemática NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #okno.

¿Alguien noto el guiño a **AndyPain**? xD

Bueno, nos vemos la próxima, ya saben dejen review y todo eso ¡adiós!

**Anon.**


	2. Tú

**Capítulo II. "Tú"**

Llegué a la puerta de su casa, su casa es tal y como me la imaginé, de esas que parecen ser sacadas de un cuento de brujas.

Toqué el timbre y resonó por toda su casa, después de unos segundos escuche un "¡Ya voy!" con voz totalmente fastidiada.

-Ah, eres tú –Dio media vuelta y volvió entrar ¿Pero a esta chica que le pasa?

-Am, si, ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunté.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí -¿Cómo que anda muy despistada, no?

Me adentre a su casa y fui a la sala de estar donde me esperaba ella, tomé asiento en unos de los sillones largos, ella al parecer fue a buscar su Notebook.

Al llegar se sentó a mi izquierda y prendió su computadora. Comenzamos estudiando los factores principales de la energía nuclear, fuimos investigando las secciones de una Planta Nuclear, ya casi íbamos a terminar.

-Mierda –Siseó –Pásame el cúter, se me rompió la punta del lápiz. –Dijo.

-Toma –Lo recogí y se lo pase, comenzó a hacer la punta, mientras yo estaba buscando otras informaciones sobre el trabajo. Hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

Ese olor.

No puede ser. Comencé a sudar, cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron.

-Mierda –Escuché en un susurro.

Se había cortado, le estaba sangrando. Aún soy una principiante, no sé controlar mis impulsos. Sentía mis colmillos sobre mi labio inferior.

-¿D-dónde q-queda el baño? –Pregunté con la voz temblándome.

-Arriba, la penúltima puerta a la izquierda –Dijo.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que me permitía mi estado normal. Al llegar azoté la puerta y me apoyé por el lavamanos, me miré al espejo, y sí, los vampiros podíamos vernos en el espejo, me vi por un largo tiempo, minutos tal vez, después de un largo tiempo me lave la cara y salí, al menos ya estaba más estable.

Apenas abrir la puerta me llevé un susto.

-¿Qué haces Vega? –Preguntó.

-¿Eh? N-nn-no n-nada ¿P-pp-por qué? –Tartamudeé torpemente, por el hecho de que aún mis colmillos estaban presentes. Necesitaba irme de aquí.

…

Estúpidos humanos, estúpidos, ineptos, ingenuos, idiotas, no puedo creer que en algún momento fui una de ellos. Estaba en un bosque que se encontraba al Norte de Los Ángeles.

Estoy recostada por un árbol, enfrente de mí se encuentran 2 tipos y 3 policías, los muy ingenuos pensaban en atraparme, idiotas. Los derribe con tres golpes, ahora no puedo estar más satisfecha.

Escucho movimiento entre los árboles, que al parecer, están muy lejos. Me levanto y camino lentamente tratando de localizar el sonido.

-Hey, aquí atrás –Di un sobresalto y mire hacia atrás. Era un chica, tenía los ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, estaba vestida casi igual que yo.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunté firme.

-¿No me conoces? Bueno, soy Autumn, Autumn Aley –Estiro su mano y se la estreché amistosamente –Soy igual a ti, soy una vampiresa asesina, vengo de New York, al enterarme de que hay un asesino aquí he decidido venir, ya sabes para ayudar. -¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir de que…? Oh, dios mío.

-Oh, eh, bueno, yo ya había terminado, así que, am, ¿nos vemos mañana aquí? –Pregunté dudando.

-Está bien, nos vemos –Agitó su mano en modo de despedida.

…

Ya es lunes, genial, el fin de semana paso súper rápido, al menos estuve con Autumn matando tiempo, matando, literal. Aún no hemos terminado de hacer el trabajo con Jade, el cual se entrega el miércoles. Tenemos que quedar hoy para terminarlo, no falta mucho.

Vi a un montón de gente amontonada en una esquina viendo el televisor, ¿qué está pasando ahora? Me acerque para poder ver más bien, y ya lo entendía todo.

"Masacre en los bosques; Encuentran tres policías muertos y dos hombres mutilados" Se leía, sonreí orgullosa, es cruel, lo sé, pero, siento una especie de satisfacción al hacerlo. Raro.

-¿Qué haces Vega? ¿Asustada? –Preguntó Jade burlona.

-Ja ja ja ¿miedo? ¿Yo? Psss, si logré darte un puñetazo y dejarte inconsciente, no veo el problema –Me burlé.

Me dio una mirada furiosa y se fue a su clase, ya había sonado la campanilla, voy a clases, de seguro me voy a llevar su bronca más tarde.

…

Más tarde en la hora del almuerzo fui al armario el conserje y ahí estaba, sorprendentemente, Jade, sentada en una esquina cortando un bote de basura con sus tijeras.

-¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté y me senté a su derecha.

-Beck rompió conmigo. –Soltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Y estás bien? –Pregunté de nuevo, por un lado me sentía feliz porque por fin tenía el camino libre, pero por el otro lado me sentía un poco triste, bueno, en realidad no, Beck es más gay que un unicornio.

-Sí, no estoy triste, deje de amar a Beck desde hace mucho tiempo porque empecé a sentir cosas por otra persona. –Dijo, y me ilusione ridículamente.

-¿Ah, sí? Y… ¿quién es? –Pregunte estúpidamente.

No dijo nada, todo el armario se quedó en silencio. Un sepulcral silencio, hasta dejo de torturar al basurero.

-Tú –Susurró, y sentí que el mundo caía.

No me atrevía a decir nada.

…

Ya estaba oscureciendo y realmente no tenía ganas de salir al bosque así que simplemente llame a Autumn para que venga a ver una película.

Escuché el timbre sonar así que baje y fui a abrir, era Autumn, que, sorprendentemente, traía dos botellas de Vodka, bueno, realmente no me importa, tal vez así me distraiga de lo que va pasando.

Trajo también la película "Insidious" no es una película que asuste bastante pero, al menos entretiene.

Entre trago y trago terminamos súper borrachas, y, al pedir pizza, Autumn comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con el chico que nos trajo la pizza, solo para que nos la dé gratis, que tacaña es está niña.

Terminamos jugando algunos juegos que se hacen en las fiestas, aunque solo estábamos nosotras dos, me divertí bastante. Por mi suerte Trina y mis padres fueron de viaje y no volverían hasta la próxima semana.

…

Desperté con esa clase de dolor de cabezas que piensas que vas a morir. Me levante y fui al baño, me lave la cara y entre a la ducha. Pase largos minutos tarareando en la ducha y después al salir vi a Autumn en mi cama, aún estaba dormida, así que simplemente deje caer la toalla y fui a mi armario.

-Buen día –Escuché a Autumn con voz ronca, al menos ya tenía puesto mi ropa interior.

-Buen día –Respondí. Me seguí vistiendo y al darme vuelta veo que Autumn aún está en mi cama.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas en levántate? –Pregunté.

-Claro, pero ¿me puedes pasar mi ropa? –Dijo, ¿ropa?

-¿Ropa? ¿Por qué? –Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? –Mencionó con voz incrédula.

Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando… ¡claro! ¡Por eso desperté desnuda! ¡Acabo de tener sexo con Autumn Aley! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

* * *

**Nota del autor.  
***se coloca su gorra (que extrañamente dice ''BOY'' ósea, las mujeres también usa gorras) desenvuelve su chicle y escribe*  
¡sorpresa! Les traigo un chap de regalo, esta mañana me desperté a las 5:30 y me levante para ''estudiar'' seeeh, claro.

Bueno no me maten con lo que les hice xDD. Autumn me cae bien o. que les guste el chap, no estoy muy convencida pero bue.

**Review** **de los review.**

arandiagrande: Jajajaja! Pueden ser sinceros, a todos los escritores nos da un poco de bronca cada ves que dicen que no les gusta nuestro fic pero después todo pasa y...ikr, porque siempre ponen a Tori de loba? Lo de que Tori era asesina salió a lo último, creo que sería lo más lógica, Tori no sabe nada, y con eso se está volviendo una psicópata o.O.

Voy a dejarlo acá, me pongo mis pantuflas de cachorritos, tomo mi café y me vuelvo a dormir, puedo estudiar más tarde xD.

**Anon.**


	3. La apuesta

Capítulo III "**La apuesta**"  
Jade's POV  
Estúpido Gayeck (Beck), por la culpa de su maldita apuesta tengo que enrollarme con Vega, pero enrealidad fue más fácil de lo que pensé, la hice creer que estaba cursimente enamorada de ella, y, porque sé que ella me ama incondicionalmente, me será fácil mantener mi reputación y mi orgullo.

Le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Vega para que venga a mi casa a terminar el trabajo de ciencias, me contestó al instante, no creí que esté tan desesperada la _cucaracha_, en fin, para mi mala suerte, tengo que mantener una especie de "_relación_" con Vega por más o menos 3 meses, ugh, tendré que _besarla…tocarla_ y…ugh sólo pensar en tocar a esa _inepta_ me da escalofríos.

Escuchó el timbre resonar y supongo que Vega ya está aquí, voy a abrir y ésta me saluda con una sonrisa nerviosa, ja, se lo creyó todo.

-Hola, Jade –Me saludó y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar. Al entrar fue a la sala de estar. Ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer hoy, al final del día, Vega estará a mis pies.

Camine lentamente, pero con seguridad, a la sala de estar donde Vega estaba admirando las fotografías que estaban en la pared. Caminé hasta estar en frente de ella, subió la mirada al percatarse de mi presencia, me miró con sus ojos cafés interrogativos, yo le di mi sonrisa más seductora que encontré, y me senté en su regazo, la agarré del cuello de su camisa y la obligué a mirarme. La miré y fui viendo su rostro, la chica al final no es taaan horribl-¿qué dices Jade? Céntrate que al final terminaras haciéndolo todo mal.

Me fui acercando lentamente a sus labios y me detuve cuando solo un centímetro nos separaba, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi labio superior, sus manos se guiaron hasta estar en mis caderas, me abrazo acercándome a su cuerpo con un poco de brusquedad, está chica tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta, al parecer.

Seguido esto, fue ella la que inició el beso con brutalidad, me besaba con tanta pasión, no creí que la virgencita besara tan bien, me besaba ferozmente, pero lentamente la intensidad fue bajando, sentí su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior, y sonreí en el medio del beso, que fácil era esta chica, abrí mi boca y su lengua se fue adentrando a mi cavidad bucal, yo simplemente la dejaba hacer lo que quiera, por ahora.

Estuvimos besándonos por varios minutos, la verdad no era la peor cosa besarla, en algún momento, se levantó, ¡conmigo encima! ¿De dónde saca la fuerza esta chica? Me aferré a cuello, pero me tranquilicé al sentir que me acostaba en el sillón, apoyando así su rodilla en el sillón mientras que la otra pierna seguía parada. Movió sus manos a mis muslos y yo le acaricié el cuello y los hombros.

Sentí un escalofrío al sentir sus manos contra mi abdomen, comenzó a hacer figuras en él, que sorpresa, pensé que Vega sería las de ir despacio, pero no me quejo, mejor disfruto. Fue subiendo su mano por mi abdomen a la par que mi remera. Llegó a rozar con sus dedos el encaje de mi sostén, y subió un poco más hasta tomar uno de mis pechos en sus manos, y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente. Dejó de besarme, y subió mi remera, levante mis brazos para facilitarle la acción, la subió por completo y la dejo caer a un costado del sofá, bajo su rostro hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, y, ahora sus dos manos, me masajeaba los pechos, sentí morder mi cuello lentamente y me permití soltar un gemido, sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello, y deslizó sus manos hasta mi espalda, que yo la arqueé un poco, al notar de lo que pretendía hacer, encontró el cierre de mi sostén y cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharlo, su maldito, estúpido e inservible comenzó a sonar, en ese momento, dejo de besar mi cuello, y pareció percatarse de lo que estaba por hacer, salió del sillón de un salto, y corrió por su celular y sus cosas.

-¿Hola?... ah, hola Autumn,… si ya voy, perdón se me hizo tarde, estaba ocupada –Me hizo un gesto con la mano en modo de despedida, me dedicó una mirada de disculpa y corrió a la puerta.

Estuve a punto de acostarme con Vega, la misma Vega, que desprecio cada día, y no fue tan horrible como pensé, ahora que lo pienso, lo hace muy bien ¿será que ya lo había hecho alguna vez? Ah, realmente no me importa.

Ahora ¿quién cojones es Autumn?

…

Tori's POV

Oh, dios MÍO, ¿qué mierda acabo de hacer? Ah, sí, besar y, casi, violar a Jade ¿Tori en que carajos estabas pensando? Bueno estaba pensando en lo bien que sus labios sabían…y… lo suave que era su piel y…y…ah… era simplemente perfecto.

-Y hasta que llegas, eh? –Me "saludo" a su manera.

-Perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo, estaba haciendo un trabajo para el colegio, hablando de colegios ¿tú no vas a alguno? Es decir eres nueva en la ciudad y todo eso ¿verdad? –Jamás había mencionado algo de su colegio, se me era muy raro…

-¿Colegio? Pff –fingió una carcajada –Querida, yo termine el colegio hace más de _30 años_ atrás, porque tú seas una vampiresa principiante no significa que todos lo seamos. – ¡Pues claro! Que ingenua soy, si ella tiene probablemente más de _40 años._

-Perdón, se me había olvidado –Reí y ella me acompaño.

-Bueno, en fin, escuché que hay un campamento al este ¿vamos? –Preguntó.

-Está bien, vamos –La seguí mientras seguía pensando en el tacto de Jade, tal vez si tengo suerte alguna vez se vuelve a repetir este mágico momento, si la suerte, el karma y todos los dioses están de mi lado, algún día se volverá a repetir.

Sólo que hay un problema ¿cómo se supone que la voy a mirar a la cara después de esto? ¿Y a Beck? Apenas rompieron hace unos días y yo ya me estoy por acostar con su ex-novia, siento como si estuviera traicionándole o algo así, pero sigo pensando que es un idiota por haber roto con Jade, ósea, si Jade algún día está conmigo me voy a atar con una cuerda a ella, literalmente.

-¡Victoria! ¡Presta atención si no quieres que las cazadas seamos nosotras! –Me gritó en un susurro Autumn. Necesito dejar de pensar en Jade por un segundo, además, tango hambre.

Después de unas horas batallando con ilusos humanos conseguimos nuestra "cena" y nos fuimos a un bosque cercano. Estábamos hablando encima de la copa de un árbol, miré la hora y vi que marcaba las 3:37 am, le pedí disculpas a Autumn y me despedí de ella.

Al llegar a casa entré a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama, estaba realmente cansada, agarré el libro que estaba leyendo "_Bajo la misma estrella_" de Jonh Green, todo el mundo habla de este libro, y si dicen que es tan bueno, decidí leerlo para descubrirlo por mí misma. Me coloqué mis auriculares y me puse a escuchar música.

Después de un tiempo me aburrí del libro y escuchar música, así que decidí ver el amanecer, me subí al tejado de casa y simplemente me dediqué a observar el horizonte, ver como el sol se asomaba, y salía lentamente dando comienzo a la mañana, muchas personas deben de estar quejándose por el comienzo de un nuevo día, y otros levantándose con una sonrisa, felices de poder disfrutar de un nuevo día de actividad, otros levantándose pesadamente de sus camas, agobiados de tener que vivir, maldiciendo cualquier cosa que se le cruce.

Y yo simplemente quiero pienso en lo mucho que quiero volver a probar los labios de una chica, que tan prohibida se veía para mí.


	4. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

Capítulo IV "**¿Qué sientes por mí?**"

Esta mañana me levante fatal, más de lo normal. Y al verme al espejo por poco me da un infarto.

Parecía sacada de esas típicas películas absurdas y clichés de vampiros. Creo que estos son algo así como "los cambios físicos secundarios".

Estaba totalmente blanca. Se podría decir que aún más blanca que Jade. La mordida se resaltaba sospechosamente aún más que antes. Y pareciera que tengo unas ojeras por el hecho de que alrededor de mis ojos se veía más oscuro que mi piel, sí, parecía ojeras.

Decidí por llamar a Autumn, ella ya había pasado por eso, asique me serviría de ayuda.

-¿Hola…? –Escuché la voz adormilada de Autumn, creo que eso fue lo que me dio sueño, me sentía cansada, así, de la nada.

-Hey, sólo llamaba porque quería una ayudita, es solo una duda. –Escuché un suspiro de su parte.

-¿Ya tienes los efectos secundarios? –Preguntó, ¿cómo lo había adivinado?

-Eh, si…, eso es justo lo que me está pasando. Y, me asusta un poquito, digo, ¿esto va a afectar a mi comportamiento? ¡Oh dios! ¿El sol me afecta ahora? No había pens-

-Victoria…tranquila… -Me tranquilizo. –No tienes que preocuparte, es normal. Te favorece, y a la vez no. La necesidad de sangre se puede hacer aún más fuerte, depende de la persona, y conociéndote, podrías terminar delatándote tu solita. Y acerca del sol…sí, te afecta, pero no es que vas a salir y comenzar a brillar como esa estúpida e absurda saga de vampiros gays. –Hasta me la imagine rodando los ojos ante esto. –El sol te quema, pero ¡ughhh! ¡Quema! Te lo digo, yo alguna vez salí a pleno sol y por culpa de esto tengo varias cicatrices. Así que tú, que tienes que ir a ese colegio de estrellitas mimadas, necesitas cubrirte en lo máximo. En fin, yo creo que eso es lo más importante. Ahora, quiero seguir durmiendo en paz y tranquilidad. –Y me cortó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Genial, ahora tendré que vestirme como esos malditos terroristas.

. . .

Llegué a Hollywood Arts prácticamente irreconocible. Traía una chaqueta gris con capucha puesta, jeans también grises y mis converse grises, como lo demás.

Al llegar el lugar estaba desierto, literal, éste día había llegado particularmente temprano, y era la única en el lugar me acerque a mi casillero y organicé los libros que usaría para la primera clase. Después de más o menos un minuto escuché que alguien más entraba al establecimiento. Me gire a ver y mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" en modo de sorpresa.

Lo que observaba no era cosa de todos los días. Porque no es normal ver a cosa tan sexy andando por ahí.

Y no, no era Jade.

Era una chica. Pero no una cualquiera. Esta tenía el pelo corto, negro. Fracciones faciales suaves, pero se podía notar la rudeza tras sus ojos. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones negros tipo los que usan los soldados ya que también llevaba puesta unas botas de combate. Y era extremadamente blanca. Al igual que yo.

Se sacudió la ropa, ya que hoy día estaba nublado y al parecer había llovido. Yo tampoco sé porque me tapé tanto si ni sol hay.

Caminó hasta su casillero, que estaba dos al lado mío, hacía la izquierda. No había notado que era uno nuevo, que al parecer ya lo había modificado, y era realmente macabro.

Su casillero era totalmente negro, a excepción de que pareciera de había escrito palabras en este pero, ¿con un cuchillo, tal vez? Las palabras eran ciertamente escalofriantes. "Dies" "Blood" "Murder" "Coldest" fueron algunas palabras que logré leer.

-Las hice con mis cuchillas. –Habló, y me asusto. –Jane Black, un gusto. –Sonrió ¿coqueta? Extendiendo el brazo. Yo estreché mi mano amistosamente.

-Victoria Vega, el gusto es mío. –Le devolví la sonrisa del mismo modo que me lo había dedicado.

-Pensé que sería la única en llegar tan temprano. –Pasó su mano por su cabello, y pude notar sus perforaciones por toda su oreja. A lo Becca de Pitch Perfect ¡me encanta esa chica!... Que gay soy dios mío. –Pero al menos no voy a estar sola y poder compartir momentos con usted. –Pronunció con elegancia ¿cómo es que es taaaan elegante?

Estuvimos hablando un tiempo, me enteré que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Por el trabajo de sus padres. Anteriormente estaba en Londres, y eso daba explicación a su acento inglés. Más tarde fueron llegando más estudiantes, y nos separamos por motivos obvios. Ella necesitaba ir a orientación para que le entreguen su horario escolar.

Ya en el almuerzo, decidí después de mucho tiempo salir al aire fresco, al salir noté a Jane sentada sola en una esquina, degustando de una manzana.

Me acerqué para acompañarla pero a medio camino alguien me detuvo.

-Vega, necesitamos hablar, te espero en el armario del conserje. –Me susurró al oído Jade.

La seguí un tiempo después, al entrar la vi de espaldas.

-Hey. –Le toqué el hombro. –Giró su rostro y me dio un beso en mejilla.

-Solo quería hablar, ya sabes, de nosotras, porque a pesar de todo jamás me dijiste que te gustaba… -Pareció entristecerse, oh mierda, era cierto, jamás la había dicho. –Tori ¿Qué sientes realmente por mí?

Me acerqué a ella y tome una de sus mejillas en mis manos y la acaricié suavemente. Sentí el calor de este, tomando un color rojizo muy adorable.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que siento por ti. Por cada vez que te veo o estoy contigo el estómago se me revuelve en una batalla infinita. Cada vez que pienso en ti, siento esa pequeña presión en mi pecho. Cada vez que recuerdo algún momento nuestro, aunque sea malo, sonrió estúpidamente. Me siento débil a tu lado. No siento seguridad, pero a la vez si la siento, todo es tan confuso… -suspiré sonoramente. –Todo es más que un "me gustas", Jade, tú me encantas. –Me acerqué a su rostro y la besé lentamente, era un beso suave, tierno, tranquilizante…

Me sentía tan liberada. Es como sacarse un peso de la espalda. Es como salir al aire fresco después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada. Después de un tiempo sentí su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior. Abrí lentamente mi boca, y ahí está de un nuevo, ese choque electrizante cada vez que mi lengua roza con la suya. La acerqué más a mi cuerpo con mis manos en su espalda, mientras que la de ella reposaban en mi cuello, acariciando este o mi cabello.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y pegamos un salto.

-Perdón, no sabía que había alguien aquí. –Era Jane, dios mío. Salió igual de rápido como entró. Noté la mirada furiosa de Jade y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer este viernes? –Pregunté.

-No –Me susurró por la cercanía.

-¿Quieres quedar para hacer algo? –Pregunté de nuevo.

-Está bien… -Respondió

-¿Paso por ti a las 8:00? –Volví a preguntar. Asintió, le di un corto beso en los labios y agarré mi cartera del suelo. Tenía clase con Sikowitz, pero prefería saltarme el resto del periodo.

Salí, y camine, iría caminando, ya me había acostumbrado.

-Siempre sospeché que serias lesbiana, Victoria. –Escuché a mi derecha y me sobresalté, era Jane. –Pero no te preocupes. No tengo problema alguno, ¡es más! ¿te cuento un secreto? –Me susurro y se acercó a mi oído. –A mí también me gustan ellas. –Me susurró en mi oído y soltó un risita.

-¿Enserio? No lo había notado. –Comenté con sarcasmo. –Terminamos riendo las dos.

Fuimos caminando, estaba lloviznando, pero realmente no nos importaba. Casualmente, ella vivía a unas casas de la mía, así que fuimos juntas.

Al llegar a mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta. Y fue que lo noté, ella tenía una cicatriz en su cuello, que era exactamente igual a la mía. Pareció notar que lo observaba e hizo un comentario:

-No es nada, solo me picó algún insecto. –Sonrió nerviosa.

-Pues parece que ese "insecto" anda picando a las personas por ahí, porque por mera casualidad, yo tengo uno igual. –Hice mi cabello a un lado y se lo mostré.

Ella simplemente me miró y me sonrió. Se despidió, y quedamos en volver a hablar en estos días.

Entré a mi casa completamente empapada. Fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida. Me tiré a mi cama y suspiré, estaba realmente cansada. Escuché mi peraphone sonar, lo agarré y noté que era de Jade.

-_"¿Estás bien? No estuviste en la clase de Sikowitz hoy"_ – Marcaba en éste.

-_"Sí estoy bien, gracias, solamente que me dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba muy cansada, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes ;)" _–Respondí.

Volví a acostarme, no sin antes avisarle a Autumn que no iría hoy, que estaba muy cansada. Escuché nuevamente a mi peraphone sonar, entonces lo volví a agarrar y vi que era una notificación de TheSlap.

_"Jane Black ahora te está siguiendo" _–Marcaba, al parecer, Jane se creó una cuenta. La acepte y vi que estaba en línea. Recibí un mensaje de ella.

-_"Con todo lo que paso, me olvidé de preguntarte algo, ¿quién era la chica con la que estabas intercambiando saliva en el armario del conserje? _–Sonreí ante su comentario.

-_"Ay Jane, si supieras…" _–Respondí con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *eco* ¡Cómo están, queridos! Le traigo este capítulo, porque tenía ganas de escribir huehue. En fin voy a aclarar algo:

NO odien a Jane. Jane probablemente será la persona más buena de todo el fic ¿Alguien ve "_Pretty Little Liars_" Bueno, Jane es como Caleb, sí, así de buena es.

En fin, eso es todo por hoy, tengo sueño :3, igual, nos vemos en unos ¿días, tal vez?

¡Adiós!

**Anon.**


End file.
